


Untitled

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Okane ga Nai
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami takes Akihito to Yokohama, where he meets Ayase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Request fic for LJ user safa56bmc.  
> Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters while Hitoyo Shinazaki owns recognizable Okane Ga Nai characters.

Akihito fumed like he normally does whenever he’s in close proximity to Asami. He’s currently in the back of the man’s limo while said man sits beside him, calm and composed while smoking a cigar and reading from a document. Akihito wished he could literally SLAP that ‘I know you’re watching me, Takaba but you know what will happen if you try something. I dare you, try it!’ look off his face. He folded his arms and huffed, irritation slowly eating away at his rational.

“You didn’t tell me why I have ride with you all the way to Yokohama.”

Asami lowered the paper before puffing from the cigar, then he blew the plume of smoke before him. He turned to regard Akihito. “You’re a person of interest to the Yoshihara group because you DID NOT back down when I told you to two nights ago. So, to prevent you being snatched off the street, I want you right here beside me where I can see you.” Dismissively, Asami brought the document back up to his face.  
  
“Well, what the hell’s the difference between them snatching me off the streets and you?”  
  
“Trust me, you’ll love the pain I give you. Them? Not at all.”  
  
“As if! Bastard!” Akihito wanted to jump from the moving vehicle and he would have, except the child safety lock was on. Damn it.  
  


0o0~VF~0o0

When they finally reached their destination, Akihito had found heightened reasons for wanting to gouge Asami’s eyes out. Not only did the man show him how much he would love his version of pain, but he left him with  a bad taste in his mouth. Quite literally.

“We’re here, let’s go.”

Akihito followed behind Asami, only because he was in a strange place and he had no idea what was happening. Kirishima and Suoh followed them into a three story building before they took the elevator up to the last floor. They entered through a foyer that had desks on each side with...twins? sitting around them and a couch in one corner.

“Asami-san.” Both of the men stood and led them through a pair of closed double doors.

As soon as the door opened, Akihito heard a booming voice arguing that caused him to startle for a second. He peered around Asami at the hulking man that sat around the only desk in the air conditioned, furnished office.

“He missed another payment?! Tell Mr. Morgan I’m not above taking his daughter as payment for what he owes me and he have until tomorrow night to get me my money _or else_!”

The receiver was slammed down on the cradle and Akihito jumped at the noise. A loan shark, he reasoned, but even Asami had a little more self control than that. The man then looked up at them before standing with a hard look in his eyes.

“Kanou-san, Asami-san is here to see you,” one of the twins said with a bow.

“Thank you, Misao,“ Kanou answered.

“Takaba, wait outside.”

It was Asami’s voice and the fact that he was being so formal Akihito took to mean this was a very serious matter. He looked to Asami before realizing that whatever was about to take place, he shouldn’t be a part of it. A small part of him wanted to protest any and all instructions given to him by Asami out of instinct, but he realized he was out of his league here and with a very small bow, he turned and walked back through the door.

“Stay put,” Kirishima grounded out while one of the twins shut the door behind him and he snorted to himself. As if he would listen to that. Before the door could close fully though, a really short and skinny blond hair and blue eyed guy walked up to him, looking up at him curiously.

“Aaah, Ayase. Stay put, Kanou will be out in a bit,” the same man who was closing the door said before it slid completely shut.

Ayase nodded, walked to the leather couch in the corner and sat silently with both hands folded in his lap. Akihito looked him up and down, noticing he was increasingly short with very delicate features. He realized the person was watching him too and he cleared his throat before deciding to introduce himself with a small bow of his head. 

“I’m Takaba Akihito.”

Ayase smiled warmly and bowed. “Yukiya Ayase.”

Akihito drew closer. “You look like a highschool student...” Which irked him, because what would someone so young be doing at the establishment of a loan shark?

Ayase fidgeted. “Actually, I’m in college.”

Akihito apologised for his blunder. “Oh wow, sorry. You just look so young.”

Ayase looked down before saying, “It happens a lot.”

There was a moment of silence, but Akihito not being able to _not_ voice his opinions once he had them asked, “So what is a college student doing here? Are you in debt?”

Ayase startled before looking up at Akihito and shaking his head vehemently. “No, no, I’m not in debt. I just...um...I just...”

Akihito raised an eyebrow in question. Was the guy blushing? Averting his gaze so he couldn’t see his reaction? But if the guy was blushing and he wasn’t in debt and he _definitely_ wasn’t yakuza because he didn’t fit the yakuza criteria, then could it mean...? “You’re family?”

“No,” Ayase squeaked.

“You’re sleeping with him!”

“Nn-n-no, no!” If possible, Ayase seemed to shrink into himself with his eyes wide while he stared frightenly at Akihito.

The photojournalist in Akihito took over and even though he didn’t have a camera on him, he couldn’t help feeling he stumbled on to a big scoop or something. He wanted to dig as deep as he could go. He sat beside Ayase and looked him square in the eyes. “No? Then what are you doing here?”

Ayase fumbled and tripped over his answer so many times he wasn’t making any sense but Akihito didn’t believe him, because it was too similar to his earlier days with Asami. At Club Sion, he felt so out of place just standing on the steps much less in the man’s office and he stuck out like a sore thumb in his street clothes and less sophisticated attitude. Ayase was even on a first name basis with Kanou’s men, proof that there was more than meet the eye going on here. He started wondering just how much of a parallel was his and Ayase’s situation, how much of it was similar enough and what the odds of that would be...and how the hell could he fit the cock of a man twice his size in such a small body!? Wouldn't Kanou go to prison for pedophilia if they were to make out publicly? Until the police got evidence that Ayase was in fact an adult? It all played out in his head like a comedic sitcom.  
  
Ayase seemed to be getting highly distressed though and he honestly didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, so he backed off a bit and decided to try and calm Ayase down.

“Ok, I’m sorry for bombarding you with questions. It’s just, I think you’re circumstance might be so similar to mine and I’ve never met anybody that went through what I did with Asami before...” He slinked down into the couch and sighed.

Ayase looked up at him curiously then, asking lightly, “What you went through?”

“Yeah,” Akihito sighed. “I mean, when you met Kanou, what was it like?”

Ayase tensed and Akihito didn’t miss it. He was sure his reaction to a question like that about Asami would have been the same. So did that mean their experiences were the same too? He wanted to find out. “Did he force you?”

Ayase seemed  at a loss for words, like he was torn between answering and not opening his mouth but couldn’t decided which one he wanted to do. Akihito watched him for a moment, noting the difference in their personalities because Ayase was so open he didn’t need to answer. Akihito could see the answer on his face as if it was painted on.

“So was I.”

Ayase’s head snapped up to his face then and Akihito didn’t know why he admitted to that fact, but he wanted Ayase to know he wasn’t alone.

“Do these shady type of men normally go around doing these types of stuff to other guys?” The question was rhetorical, but Akihito really had to wonder.

“I’m not gay, T-Takaba-san,” Ayase blurted while avoiding his gaze again.

Akihito smiled bitterly. “Neither am I.”

Who were they kidding? They were both sleeping with a man.

“I-I’ll be free, eventually, because I do have a debt, actually, and once it’s over, I’ll be free to go,” Ayase admitted. But Akihito could tell Ayase wasn’t completely sure about his own future. Maybe Kanou was jealous and possessive, like Asami to some extent?

“I hope so.” Akihito smiled warmly at Ayase, who returned it shyly. He was tired of sitting around waiting for the others though. He wanted to go sightseeing or something; get moving. “Say, why don’t we go for a walk, maybe grab some coffee while we’re at it?”

Ayase looked at him wide eyed, like he’d grown two horns in his head. “Leave? But they told us to stay put.”

“So?” Akihito scoffed. He grabbed Ayase’s hand and started pulling him towards the door. “They’re busy trying to figure out how to rob people of their life’s savings so they won’t miss us for another half hour at least.

Ayase seemed to contemplate it, then gave in when he realized Akihito was right because Kanou was sometimes in his meetings for close to an hour at times.

“Hey, do you know anywhere we could go to? I’m not from around here, obviously,” Akihito inquired.

Ayase smiled. “Sure.”

0o0~VF~0o0

Yokohama Chinatown was a beautiful place after dark. There were red lanterns as far as the eyes could see and panda paraphernalia everywhere. There were lots of shops, food and otherwise, and stalls.

Ayase enjoyed showing Takaba around. The boisterous, jovial young man was good company and he had to admit, he’s never had a friend like him before, who didn’t have an ulterior motive in wanting to get close. He found it hard to really believe that Takaba was subjected to something similar to him and Kanou with such an unwavering personality.

He wanted to be just like him. They spent the first fifteen minutes just looking around and taking in the bustle and hustle. He’s the one that always hung back while Takba questioned the sellers and bargained for prices. He felt uncomfortable questioning anybody at all. After Takaba bought a panda head on a key chain they finally had something to eat. He cringed when Takaba argued with the waiter over his order, saying it wasn’t what he wanted and insisted it be taken back. He’d gotten the wrong thing too but he would have been happy with it if it meant there would be no confrontation. Unfortunately, when Takaba asked him about his food he stuttered out his answer and his plate was shoved at the waiter too.

“Get us what we ordered, I’m waiting.”

Takaba’s eyes narrowed and Ayase marvelled once again at that unwavering personality. The waiter just left and came back a few minutes later with the correct food. They ate, chatting intermittently about this and that. An hour into their experience they decided to head back.

“Wow, the fireworks were cool,” Takaba laughed while they walked down one of the main streets that led to Kanou’s office building and Ayase nodded his head with a smile.

Takaba kept talking about all he experienced when they came upon a dark side street they had to go through to get to the next block where Asami and Kanou were. They started walking through it when half way there, three men stepped out of the shadows.

“Well, what do we have here, boys?”

Ayase froze, especially when he saw the gleam of a knife in one of the men’s hand.

“Two lost kittens,” one of the other’s laughed while the three of them stepped slowly closer, their face twisted evilly.

“Don’t you assholes have anything better to do?”

Ayase gasped at Takaba’s provocation, wondering if he’d lost his mind speaking to men with knives like that. Besides, there were two of them and three of the others.

“What? guess this one needs a little lesson, don’t he boys?” the one with the knife jeered and Ayase watched, tense and afraid as Takaba stepped before him.

It all unfolded so fast Ayase still wasn’t sure about all that had happened. Takaba had kicked the knife holding guy in the balls and when he doubled over and dropped the knife, groaning in pain, Takaba punched the second one in the face before giving him a kick that landed him on his back. Ayase marvelled as the third guy, realizing that Takaba was more than they bargained for took off at a run. Ayase allowed himself to be dragged away, running until they were breathless before the entrance to Kanou’s building. Breathing hard, they both opened the door and stepped over the threshold, only to gasp in unison when two pair of arms shot out to grab both of them close to a strong, larger body.

“Ayase, what happened? I thought I told you to stay put. When I didn’t see you I became worried! You just disappeared without a word and nobody could find you...”

Ayase looked back at Takaba and Asami while Kanou led him up to his office, smiling and mouthing a silent thank you to the young man while Kanou fussed like he was recovering from a near heart attack.

0o0~VF~0o0

Akihito looked at Ayase after Asami let him go, nodding at the thanks he got with a smile on his lips. When he turned to look at Asami, he realized the man was not pleased.

“Where did you go? And why did you have to drag him along with you?”

Asami’s voice was hard, but lined with a faint trace of worry. Akihito snorted. “Out. You know I can’t stay one place for too long and besides, I needed the company.”

Asami scoffed. “You should have seen Kanou...”

Akihito could just imagine. Kanou wasn’t as emotionally retarded like some people he knew.They started walking towards the exit and Akihito exclaimed. “Hey! How come you weren’t running around like a chicken without a head when I’m gone?”

Asami lit a cigarette, took a long drag and blew out the smoke before answering. “Because I always trust you to come back...most of the time anyway. When I don’t, I drag you back.”

Akihito laughed because he found the truth of it so funny. Kirishima and Suoh were back and they opened the back door before he slid in behind the man, knowing that Asami would never be as comfortable with somebody like Ayase the same way Kanou would never be comfortable with somebody like him.

Maybe, just maybe, things worked out for the best after all.


End file.
